Recently, organic electroluminescence devices (organic EL devices) have been used in wide applications, such as an emission device for mobile displays. As a blue fluorescent emitting component, i.e. a blue emitting material (blue dopant material) for use in such applications, a diamine compound of a fused aryl ring has been hitherto mainly developed. Particularly, a diaminopyrene dopant has been known to have a high color purity.
In the application to display, it has been required to further improve the color purity to obtain a high color reproducibility, this in turn requiring an emission of light with shorter wavelength. Patent Literatures 1 to 5 propose fluorene compounds as materials which realize the emission of light with a shorter wavelength.